Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In recent years, along with the advancement of consumer electronics technology, cameras have become increasingly accessible. In one aspect, high end, professional grade cameras, such as single-lens reflex (SLR) cameras have become more affordable. In another aspect, high resolution digital cameras have become a standard feature in mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones.
In light of the increased accessibility of cameras and the increasing role of photographs in our daily lives, innovations in image capture technology continue to be welcome. In particular, solutions to common image capture issues may be desired. For example, when a user captures an image of an object while using a camera flash, the resulting image may show a brightly-lit object against a dark background, and may not properly portray a scene the user wished to capture. As such, innovations may be applicable to provide substantially uniform illumination of objects in a range of distances, when capturing an image while using a camera flash.